microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
6x014 - Nerf gun
Plot Attack on the JCML! Pull out your Nerf gun and protect Jackie at all costs! Jory and Riley are all for microwaving the Nerf gun, saying that the results make the Nerf gun look like it belongs to a Stormtrooper, without damaging the gun's function. Jon, however, is against the idea, citing how it wrecked the microwave. Riley counteracts with telling Jon that the microwave wasn't wrecked, and that only the plate broke. Riley is right. And that's why the verdict stayed a "good idea." Trivia *Jory mispronounces the name of the MicroKnight who donated the Nerf gun. Ghostkid825 donated the Nerf gun, but Jory said "Ghost825." *The Nerf gun came with six foam bullets, all of which were used in the intro. However, the gun was microwaved with only two foam bullets in it for some reason. *Jackie Liebergott was the president of Emerson College when this episode was filmed, hence Jory's reference. *Jackie's plate breaks in this episode. So she would have a plate for her remaining episodes, Jory went to his "microwave graveyard" to find a replacement plate. Jory ended up choosing Beatrice's plate for the replacement plate, because Susan's was a "different style" and wouldn't function. *Hypercoaster, the author of this article, is one of the two people who wonders about whether the experiment was a good or bad idea. *Jory's favorite song is You Spin Me Right Round. Quotes *Jory: That's three out of three, by the way. I just made that shot! *Jory: And, as always, the GE turntable microwave oven. Her name is Jackie, Jackie Liebergott! Oh, jeez! *Riley: I was going to say something referring to 007 the time. Jon: Uh, f*ck you? Who cares! (sings tune; then, turns to Jory) What was that? Blood? Jory: Yeah, that was blood. Jon: Aw, that's lame! *Jon: I think it's just dildo goo! That ALWAYS sounds dirty! That's just how it comes out! *Riley: Cancer bullets! It shoots cancer right at ya! *Jory: If you do that, it actually kinda makes your gun look like it went through hell! So, now, you can say, like, "Yeah, I was in 'Nam!" And they'll be, like, "No!" And you'll be, like, "Dude, how ELSE would my gun look like this?!" Jon: And they'll be, like, "Well, I guess you went to 'Nam with a Nerf gun, dork!" Jory: It's napalm! Jon: Good luck taking out the VC with THAT, dickhead! *Jon: We broke her! We broke Jackie's plate! Riley: We broke her in, if you know what I mean! *Jory: Sometimes, you have to roll with your flat tire! *Jory: So, you may be wondering, is it a good idea to microwave a Nerf gun? Jon: Jory? I have a question to ask you. Jory: Yeah? Jon: It's been a few, you know, 150 episodes or whatever now, and I just thought I'd ask you, why do you always ask us if we're wondering about something? Jory: Because, you know, you might still be wondering! Jon: I don't think anyone ever wonders on this show! Jory: Well, maybe, they are. Hypothetically, there's probably, like, TWO people out there! Jon: Like TWO people! Jory: And I'M probably one of them, and I just have to answer it for myself, okay?! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEF7_Iu9WQ0&playnext_from=SL